


Tommy Dawkins, Firefighter

by shionch



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shionch/pseuds/shionch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Merton are college roommates. Merton has so many boxes of stuff... One day, Tommy decides to help sort it through - and stumbles upon a fireman suit and a calendar full of hot half-naked firemen in one of the boxes.<br/>In other words: shameless fluff without plot. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Dawkins, Firefighter

Tommy Dawkins made a decision. He got into college, and it was time to put aside childish dreams of becoming a professional football player. Not that he couldn’t become one; with his enhanced abilities, he could easily play professionally. But it was his condition that was standing in the way of that, too: if he became a famous athlete, hiding his wolf form would be so much harder. He couldn’t change what he was; and frankly, he didn’t want to.

So, it was time to choose a more realistic career option. And he decided he wanted to be a firefighter.

It seemed silly at first. But the more he was thinking about it, the more it made sense. He liked helping people; he wanted to use his powers for good. And being a firefighter meant saving lives - and, occasionally, kittens from trees. Alright, cats didn’t like him much, but he figured he’d think of something. Merton would think of something, he always did.

Speaking of Merton, it was going through his stuff - the guy had too many boxes for their little room, still unpacked, and really, Tommy just wanted to help - that gave Tommy the idea.

He had no idea why Merton owned a fireman suit. There was some foggy hint of a strange memory, something about Merton thinking firemen were hot, but Tommy wasn’t one for remembering stuff. It didn’t mean anything, anyway.

He wasn’t certain why he decided to try on the suit. He just wanted to get used to the idea, probably; himself, Tommy Dawkins, a firefighter. Well, there was also the big glossy firemen calendar in the box along with the suit, but Tommy most certainly didn’t pay it any attention. He didn’t look at every page obsessively, comparing himself to the half-dressed men and their shiny muscled bodies. Nope, definitely not; and even if he did, it would have made sense - he had to know what the profession required in terms of physical fitness, so he could get in shape. A perfectly understandable reason.

Somehow, he doubted those men were real firefighters, though.

But he made a mistake. As soon as the suit was on, and he was looking in the mirror at himself, Tommy sensed a faint familiar smell; and, naturally, he pulled the jacket at the collar higher, smelling it.

It smelled like Merton.

When Tommy opened his eyes, the wolf looked at him back from the mirror. And his pants felt suddenly tight.

“Not again,” Tommy sighed. “No, no, no. We talked about it, buddy. You’re confused. It’s just a phase, remember? Just a phase I’m going through. The moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, all that. You hear me? Quit that.”

He looked angrily at his crotch. Instead of dying down, his penis had the audacity to twitch in his pants at the thought of the moon and Merton, naked under the moonlight, and…

“Enough!” Tommy growled, unzipping the suit angrily. “I’m not doing that, got it?”

“Doing what?” the door opened, and Merton walked into the room. “Wait, who are talking to? And - whoa.”

Merton froze in the middle of the room, staring. Tommy groaned.

“Look, I can explain…”

“No…” Merton shook his head. “No, don’t. Please, don’t start talking. Just give me a minute. No, five minutes.”

“What?” Tommy frowned, confused.

“You’re wolfed out. And wearing a fireman suit.” Merton’s eyes roamed Tommy’s body, and Tommy swallowed hard. This should not be happening. “I… I need to memorize that.”

“Why?” Tommy whispered, his voice suddenly disappearing, his heart ablaze in his chest.

Merton finally looked up to meet his eyes.

“Don’t get mad, Tommy. We all have our weaknesses, right? I just - well, see, there are guys like you, and then there are guys like me. Of course, I am the pinnacle of human perfection intellectually, and I am exceptionally handsome and really, you’re lucky to have me as a friend. But I can appreciate other forms of beauty, that is, aesthetically. It just comes naturally, being an open-minded person such as myself. I hope you understand that.”

“Not really.” Tommy didn’t understood much of Merton’s blabbering. He felt a pang of disappointment, though. “Are you saying you like to look at muscled guys because you want to be one?”

“That’s not what I said at all!” Merton flushed, his face turning vermillion. “Really, Tommy. What I said is that I appreciate you. Aesthetically. As a fine specimen of a werewolf. And a good person.”

“Oh.” Tommy should control his voice, so it would stop sounding so down. He wasn’t upset, why would he be? Merton paid him a compliment. He should feel happy. “Is that all?”

“W-well…” Merton seemed to hesitate, and the surge of hope almost strangled Tommy by exploding in his throat. He felt giddy with fear and want - for what? He couldn’t say.

In a daze, he reached out and touched Merton’s shoulder.

“You know, you really are a good-looking guy.” It wasn’t Tommy speaking, not really. The words were coming from his mouth, but he would never say it and mean it, right? Not that he didn’t think Merton was cute, pretty, amazing… but he would have never said it. Because Merton might have thought Tommy was finding him attractive, and Tommy wasn’t, he really wasn’t.

It was just his heightened wolf senses, and the way Merton smelled, and the way Tommy could see his thin blue veins pulsing through the pale skin, and the way Merton’s lips were trembling when he was scared, and the way he leaned in to the touch, never pushing Tommy back, just letting him do whatever he wanted…

“I… really think you look good. Right now, very good.” Tommy said. His voice wasn’t shaking, no, not at all.

“Why, thank you.” Merton smiled, pleased, and Tommy almost whined watching him close his eyes and rolling his head, exposing his neck. “It’s nice to be appreciated, for once.”

“Not just once,” Tommy lowered his voice, sliding closer. He couldn’t stop himself. He leaned in to whisper in Merton’s ear. “I think about you all the time. When you were gone, I barely got any sleep. I missed you so much.”

He heard Merton swallow, felt his hands clutching at Tommy’s shoulders for support.

“I think about you.” Tommy repeated quietly, face barely an inch away from Merton’s ear. “I imagine your reactions to everything I do, when you’re not around. And when you are, I think about everything we could do together. We could do so many things.”

“Like w-what?” Merton said, breatheless. A hot flash, like liquid fire, twisted Tommy’s insides without mercy.

He made a soft noise, nuzzling his nose agaisnt the side of Merton’s face. Merton gasped, clutching at him harder; their bodies bumped into each other, and Tommy let out a tiny moan.

“Take a guess, Merton,” he grumbled, frustrated with his own indecisiveness. But he couldn’t do more, he really couldn’t - without Merton confirming he wanted it, too.

He took a step back to look Merton in the eyes.

“I’m wearing a firefighter suit after finding out you have a porn calendar with firemen. What do you think?”

Merton was beyond thinking, apparently; and it was good, because Tommy had never been kissed like that.

What happenned next was awkward. Fast and needy, full of giggling and odd touches and tugging at Tommy’s fur - not as unpleasant as he would have imagined, in fact, it was kinda hot, in a starnge way. And then Merton was under him, and he tasted like sweat and candy and cheap makeup. And it was the best thing that ever happenned.

Afterwards, Tommy sat on the floor beside the bed, hugging his knees pressed against his chest.

“Wow. Okay, that was…” Merton, still breatheless and gloriously naked in his bed, rolled on his side and propped his head with an elbow. “I… didn’t think you felt this way, too.”

Tommy sighed.

“You’re my best friend, buddy. How was I supposed to start that conversation?”

“Well…” Merton paused. “There are so many possibilities I don’t know where to start.”

“See, me neither.” Tommy smiled. He looked at the firefighter suit, discarded on the floor. “You know, about the firefighter thing - I was serious. I think I could become one.”

“What?” Merton raised his eyebrows.

“It makes sense. I’m a good werewolf, remember? I want to do good. I thought about becoming a policeman, but…” Tommy shrugged. “It’s not really my thing. Now, a firefighter - they save lives. And since we do that all the time anyway, I thought… You know, I could give it a shot.”

“Hm.” Merton gave him a once-over, his lips quirked. “I suppose it could be worse. At least, the uniform looks good on you.”

Tommy straightened with a proud smile.

“Thanks, bud. I really love you.”

He only realized what he said when Merton’s eyes went wide, his face pale.

“You do?”

“Yeah… I think I do,” giving it a short consideration, Tommy nodded. Then he frowned. ”Is that a bad thing?”

“No. Not at all.”

Merton laughed suddenly, launching himself on the floor from the bed. Tommy caught him and helped him sit up, and Merton snuggled close to him, his head at Tommy’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Tommy Dawkins.”

“Tommy Dawkins, a firefighter.” Tommy tried out the sound of it. It sounded good. “And Merton Dingle, his boyfriend. Sounds good to you?”

“Trivial and tasteless…” Merton cringed, but his grimace turned into a smile within moments. “I like it. You’re a bad influence.”

And Tommy laughed. He was the happiest werewolf in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://spikeghost.tumblr.com/post/147622051032). Also, here's a picture  
> 


End file.
